The A to Z of Draco and Hermione
by zzzooe
Summary: /""X marks the spot," he spoke softly in her ear, lifting one pale finger and tracing an 'X' just across her heart. She took one more shuddering breath and then was gone, along with half of his heart."/ Drabbles DMHG.
1. Acorns

**DMHG - A to Z.  
A is for Acorns.**

* * *

Tap. Tap. _Tap._

Someone was throwing something at her head. And Hermione didn't like it one bit. She sighed and looked towards the Black Lake, the trees whispering in the wind and the forest alive with birds and the call of animals.

It was a late Saturday afternoon at Hogwarts, and Hermione was sitting by the Lake, re-reading _Hogwarts: A History._ She had no more homework, and Harry, Ron and Ginny had quidditch practice. So all she could do was sit and read.

Tap. Tap. _Tap._

"What?!" she yelled, turning her head around. And guess who was sitting there? It was none other than the Slytherin Prince, Mr. Draco Malfoy. Oh joy.

He laughed with his cronies and waved sardonically at her, throwing another acorn.

Her hand whipped out and she caught it, rolling her eyes and turning around. Whoever had expected Hermione to have co-ordination had long since been discouraged, but she did. The Slytherin's jaws dropped, but Hermione merely continued reading.

Tap. Tap. _Tap._

Hermione didn't bother with dramatic tendencies; she just turned around and aimed her wand at Malfoy.

"Petrifus Totalus."

The other Slytherins got the idea and scampered off, Malfoy's eyes following them silently, bulging with rage. But alas, he could do nothing as his so called 'friends' deserted him.

Hermione looked at the ground and picked up a pile of acorns that had fallen from the Oak tree above, and taking aim, she began to throw them at Malfoy.

Tap. Tap. _Tap._

And Malfoy could do nothing as she continued to pelt him with acorns, smiling at Malfoy's immediate discomfort. Well, it served him right.

When Harry and Ron found Hermione, they blanched. Hermione was sitting beside him, laughing _with_ him.

The spell had long since worn off, and Hermione had demanded an apology from Draco, her wand in his face.

"Sorry," he said, sounding surprisingly sincere, "I didn't want to."

Hermione had scoffed and turned to walk away, when Draco reached out and grabbed her hand, his eyes pleading. She had sat down hesitantly, and they had begun talking.

Harry and Ron struggled to breathe when Draco leant down and kissed her. They walked up to them, their faces furious. Hermione was blushing, and she slipped her small hand into Draco's.

Tap. Tap. _Tap._

Now that was Harry's foot on the concrete, his eyes demanding an explanation. Draco and Hermione exploded into peals of laughter, tears coming out of their eyes.

Harry and Ron walked away fuming. There was nothing they could do. Stupid, stupid Malfoy. Silly, silly Hermione. Damn those retched acorns.

* * *

**Review. Flames? Etc..**

**Love.  
**


	2. Babe

**Number two. (:  
B is for Babe.**

* * *

_Babe,_

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight._

_Love you,_

_DM._

Harry scowled. Who would be calling Hermione babe? And who would be meeting her at the _Astronomy Tower_ of all places? Everyone knew that that was the official "Make-Out" spot of Hogwarts, because prefects never bothered to climb the hundreds of steps to check.

Since when did Hermione make out?!

He decided that he either would use his father's cloak again, or the Marauders Map. But only time would tell. He picked up the note from the floor of the Gryffindor common room and put it on the table, folding it over and narrowing his eyes at the 'babe' title that was scrawled across the top. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

x x x

After dinner, Harry went up to the common room with Ron and decided to start on his Charms Essay, his mind flying. He was silently cataloguing who would be up there, and who Hermione would _want_ to be with.

By 11pm, he had come up with half a metre on the tickling charm, and absolutely no one to suspect as Hermione's 'lover'. He would just have to see.

He turned to walk up the stairs to his dormitory and nearly ran into Hermione, her face flustered and trying to repress a smile.

"Hey Hermione," he said.

"Hi Harry."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I've forgotten to do my Potions homework."

Harry narrowed his eyes but nodded as she swept past him, nearly skipping with excitement. Hermione didn't forget to do homework, and he already knew where she was going.

x x x

Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he looked at the Marauders Map. Hermione and _Malfoy?!_ It was unheard of. He was so worried that he fell asleep, because he had a terrible suspicion that he was hallucinating. He hoped he would feel better in the morning.

Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione were watching the stars.

Draco lifted their entwined hands and pointed to a group of stars, and Hermione murmured her awe. They looked at each other and smiled, her head leaning to rest on his shoulder. They were wrapped up in the unbelievable fantasy that nobody knew about them. They knew it would have to come out sometime, but they weren't sure when. All they knew was that they were happy and content just being themselves now, Hermione and Draco.

"Love you babe," Draco whispered.

"Love you too."

* * *

**Now everybody recite a collective: "Aw..."  
Haha, Harry Pothead hallucinating?! Never.  
Review? Si tu plait?**


	3. Christmas

**Short, but sweet.  
C is for Christmas.  
Don't you just love my quick updating?**

* * *

When she stirred, Hermione felt an arm wrapped around her waist, and she smiled softly, her eyelids fluttering. Draco's head was in the crook of her neck and his arms were wrapped possessively around her.

There was a patter of feet and their daughter and son burst through the door, laughing joyfully. Suddenly, Hermione remembered what day it was, and she laughed at her ability to forget. Arielle and Scorpius leaped onto the bed and Draco rolled over, releasing Hermione.

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas," the twins repeated.

Hermione laughed and sat up, pulling the bedclothes with her. Draco groaned and smooched closer to her, wanting the warmth. He opened his eyes and yawned, smiling weakly.

"Go into the lounge and daddy and I'll be there in five minutes, okay?" Hermione said. The twins bounced out of the room laughing and Draco tugged Hermione down to him. Their lips connected and their tongues battled for dominance, neither winning nor losing. They pulled away breathless and Hermione bit her lip, sliding out of bed and putting her undies and bra on, slipping her dressing gown over the top.

"They're waiting Draco," she cooed, leaving the room. Draco sighed and got out of bed, silently groaning. He would have to go through all the festivities of Christmas, while he just wanted to be in bed with his wife. Life just wasn't fair.

* * *

**Poor Draco. Heehee.  
Review, because this is my third piece in five hours, and my seventh in a day! (:**


	4. Draco

**D is for Draco.  
Thanks to Aerosmith for this one; _  
I Don't Want to Miss A Thing_ had deep roots in this letter. Listen to the song, it's awesome.  
Wow, this writing's got me emotional. I nearly cried while writing.  
I'm proud of this oneshot, I can't bring myself to call it a drabble. It's pretty raw.**

* * *

Dear Draco,

When you left, that dark and cold night, my heart skipped a beat. I thought you'd always be here; you have been my crutch for so long. I could lean on you, and you wouldn't mind a bit. And then you were gone; and I was grasping at empty air.

Sometimes, it gets bad. My heart aches and I close my eyes, remembering everything about you, cataloguing a thousand things I love about you. I don't want to forget anything about you, but the number is getting lower, and I haven't stopped loving you in anyway.

Your smile, it was the most significant symbol in my world. When you smiled, it was as if everything was okay, that we could just move on and we'd be okay; we'd be alright. I guess I was naïve thinking that was so, because nothing is ever okay.

Things are still there, even when they've been gone and forgiven. There's always a scar that your mind may cross and you'll remember, though you wish you hadn't. I remember you, and I remember _her_.

What did I do? Did I step out of line; was I wrong from the start? Did all my tendencies to be particular about things annoy you to no end? Am I even going to find out why you grew tired of my, why you left and never looked back?

There was a time, where I wished I could freeze time, when everything was perfect. We'd lie together and you'd fall asleep. I'd watch you fall asleep and feel happy that I was with you, that I was worthy of you, no matter how much I didn't deserve you. I'd wonder what you were dreaming about, and I'd wish it was me. I'd kiss you on the forehead, my lips lingering longer than they should, but I didn't have the heart to care. I close my eyes, however much I didn't want to; pull you close and revel in you, keeping you right next to me, falling asleep to the lullaby of your heartbeat. You were mine and I was yours. I still am yours, if you'd ever want me again. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up, but I can't let you go. I don't want to let you go. I _love_ you for god's sake, why should I have to? But, I remember now. You left, and you've moved on.

Sometimes, I wear that lonesome shirt that you left in my closet. It's that white button-up that you wore when you proposed to me. It's the most amazing and whole thing I have left of you, the letters seeming more and more fake and full of lies, and the memories that fade away, only the fights and the tears taking over. Why is it like this? I want to remember the good times. But I can't.

I can still smell you on the shirt, that delectable scent that was so unique, and yet I can smell parts of it in everyday things; and it tortures me. You're there, in every reminder I have. You're my whole world, the old friend and the broken love. You're _you._

And tonight, when I fall asleep, I'll think of you. You'll be standing there, in the corner of my mind. I'm attached to you, and my mind knows it. I remember you, and I hope with everything that I have that you remember me too.

I still have the ring you gave me. I wear it on a chain around my neck; so you're always with me. How could you ever leave?

I miss you; you've probably figured that out. My heart's still here for you, if you want it back. If you want _me_ back. And I'll wait for you, until my heart stops beating.

Sincerely yours; forever,

Hermione.

* * *

**Did you tear up? Even a little?  
I'd love to know; it makes me fuzzy to think that my writing can strike a chord, somewhere if anywhere.**

**Review, honest! (:  
**


	5. Easter

**My first only dialogue piece, EVER.  
E is for Easter. It was appropriate (:  
Thank you so much to all my reviewers, you make me smile SO much. I adore you guys.  
Story Alert.**

* * *

"I still don't get it. Bunnies come; bunny rabbits?!"

"Draco, that's just it. It's the magic that muggles never get. That's why Christmas, Easter and birthdays are so important! They're treated specially, there's an air of mystery and there are surprises galore. That's the magic; for them."

"So?"

"Don't worry, you don't understand. You were brought up differently than me."

"No, wait I'm sorry! Hermione, come back."

"Just forget it. I don't know why I even tried."

*

"What's all this?"

"Easter. It's Easter today."

"Draco… It's amazing! Aw, thank you."

"That's alright. I did it for you. I do understand Hermione."

"Come here."

"What?"

"You deserve a kiss."

"Well thank y-."

* * *

**Draco, isn't he just the sweetest?  
Review for virtual Easter eggs!  
(But you can't have Draco, he's mine! *Insert Evil Laugh Here*)**


	6. Farewell

**We meet again. How nice of you to join me.  
Well, that's easter for another year.  
This came to me while watching a particular breath-taking sunset last night (Saturday).  
It was inspiring. (:  
This one is for Neshaaa-Malfoy, evol love, and Winged and Dangerous.  
You're my most regular reviewers. Thank you!**

* * *

Have you ever noticed, a particularly amazing sunset? Your eyes light up and you draw in a startled breath of awe; elation even. It's just waiting there to be looked to, to be marveled upon. But a sunset is not only beautiful, among other things, it's a farewell.

I was never good with farewells. I don't cry, but I have all this emotion that I just want to omit, that I need to release. Even at the smallest times, I'll miss you. Why would I not? I, er, love you.

A sunset is as if a painter had sat along the horizon, just perching along that dark shade of the skyline, and put his greatest masterpiece out on show, put not only paint on the world, but a symphony of colours and feelings, as sappy as if may sound. I was I could create as something as amazing as that. I wish.

And for a second or two, the whole world changes. The oranges, reds, yellows, pinks and purples – which contrast so brilliantly against the cool solid blue of the sky – bathe the world in a light. Everything is bright and pink, if only for a moment. Just that one moment; where everything changes.

And then it's gone, and the sun sets. It's not always this spectacular every night, otherwise it would become too predictable. It only shows if you're lucky.

So, farewells. The reason that they're so similar is it's that moment, where all the emotion and picture is just there, and then the person leaves, and its gone. You're left to worry in silence. And it's so raw and passionate, you hold the person as if you'd never let them go. Goodbye is not forever, but it certainly feels that way.

And here we are; it's goodbye again.

"I'll miss you," she whispers, the tears already forming.

"Hey, hey, hey," I kiss her forehead tenderly and bring her close, she wraps her arms around me tightly, she doesn't want to let go.

"I love you," she says.

I'm taken back; we've never graced each other with the "L" word before. But I smile, "I love you too."

Then I kiss her with a passion, her tears mixing with mine. It's the first time I've cried in years, and it's all over a goodbye. It's just a farewell.

"I'll see you next week," I hear myself say. All I'm really trying to do is keep myself together.

She nods, kissing my chastely again and striding away, he hands shaking.

I give one dejected and choked sob before watching her retreating figure and walking away. Sure, it's just a farewell. But farewells are everything.

* * *

**Okay, so my Draco's a bit OOC. Confirm this with me?  
Tell me how I did, pleaseeeeee!  
**

**Happy Easter! :D  
**


	7. Go, let it go

**Sorry for the wait, it was too long.**

**G is for Go, let it go.  
**

* * *

He doesn't want you; he's discarded you like an overused toy. He grew tired of you and now you're just another notch on his bedpost: The victories of Draco Malfoy.

Go, let it go.

He never really loved you, it was all to string you along and get into your pants. Every kiss, every touch; it was a lie. Every sweet nothing whispered in your ear and every single public appearance, the talks about your future was a bunch of bullshit, lies.

Go, let it go.

Everything you gave up to him was merely forgotten, every secret you whispered and every laugh you shared. The nice things he did for you were washed away with your tears and the warmth in your heart faded as soon as you saw him cold, grey and steely eyes. They hadn't been that unloving since early Hogwarts days, and you could tell something was up instantly.

Go, let it go.

Every feeling you felt for him will fade with time, just like scars fade and heal. Your heart will begin to beat again and your breathing will become normal, the pain in your chest will fade. Just like every other muscle, the heart heals and grows back stronger that it was before.

Go, let it go. Let go every moment and let go every feeling you've harboured for him. He's yesterday's news, he's gone now. There's no looking back and that's that. No changes, no exceptions. You've just got to let it go.

Go, let it go.

* * *

**Do you like?**

**Review (:  
**


	8. Hermione

**Here we are. Sorry for the wait, because of it I might post another letter up tonight.**

**H is for Hermione.  
**

**So, it's nearly voting time at DMHG challenge, and I think you should go vote. You don't know who the authors are, and that's part of it, so go vote for the drabbles you like! They're 100 words EXACTLY each, and the theme is: Truth. There's sure to be amazing stories, so go have a look. Voting should be up in the next few days.**

**Enjoy. Sequel to 'Draco'. Go read it again! This may be followed up _again_! (:  
**

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I don't know how to say it, but I was wrong.

Don't put this letter down; you need to hear what I can say. Everything I ever was to you, it wasn't a lie. I was afraid of commitment, afraid of what would happen if we got married. It was so _binding_ it was a decision I had to made that would enforce the rest of my life.

Okay, it was stupid of me to run away from my problems, because it got me nowhere except a cheap lay and a broken heart.

I don't deserve you, there's no question about it. I've _never_ deserved you from the start; you were always worth so much more that me. You've been good from the start, always kind, helpful and happy, no matter how much anyone tried to bring you down, especially me.

But why do I bring you down now, when all those six years at school I always insulted you and you hardly shed a tear? Your ways confuse me, but that's okay. I supposed you're more attached to me now, well attached is a bit of an understatement. So, you love me. I guess that does make it different.

I still love you, no matter what. I was afraid, and I ran away which solved nothing. I'm still a coward, just know that.

I can't imagine why you would still love me, I cannot fathom how much _pain_ I've put you through, and yet you still cry over me, you still want me.

I told you, I don't deserve you.

But, I'm coming back. The last time I didn't listen to you was the biggest mistake of my life, so I'm going to listen to you, and listen to my heart.

I'll be there in a heartbeat.

Wait for me?

I can't wait to run up to you and kiss you and make you mine again. I don't deserve you, I've said that countless times, but I love you and I'll have you anyway. I still don't understand why, but that's okay. You don't always understand things in love, especially love. I'm just going to trust you.

I'm coming home.

I love you, and I'm forever yours,

Draco.

* * *

**Review, and look out for more soon. (:**

**Love,  
**


	9. Interruption

**Here we go, as promised.**

I is for Interruption.

**Reviews, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? I thrive on them**

* * *

Warning: This is a bit suggestive, probably one of the most suggestive things I've actually written. Woah, here we go.

The sun dawned in through the window, illuminating her face gently. One eye slowly opened and she stretched; her arms and legs straight and yawning like a delicate feline, her curly brown hair fluffed around her face.

I sat cross-legged on my side of the bed, the sheets pulled over me tightly and the blankets obscuring her creamy skin, so tantalizing and tempting. Just sitting here while she fully stretched was pure torture, to say the least.

Her eyes flickered to me and she smiled, her eyes crinkling and her hand reaching out for mine. I rolled towards her and slipped my hands under the sheets, moving my upper limbs around her flat, smooth expanse of a waist.

She kissed me chastely which ignited me, my lips returning the favour and our arms and legs tangling together, small moans and grunts and the sound of the sheets moving the only recognition of our awakening.

My lips moved to her neck and I trailed kisses downward, and getting closer to the peaks of her chest, my hot breath raising goosebumps on her skin.

There was a knock at the door and we froze, sitting up and disentangling ourselves, jumping up from the bed and grabbing our nightgowns, sweeping the discarded lingerie and underwear into a hasty pile, and Hermione arranged her features into a smile, before slowly opening the door to the cheery face of her mother.

"Breakfast is ready when you two want to come down. Take your time," she said quirking her eyebrow slightly, alerting us of her acknowledgement of our activities.

Hermione bit her lip, the colour draining from her face and I smirked as Mrs. Granger winked adding quickly, "Your father knows nothing."

I swear Hermione nearly sagged with relief, the colour returning threefold to her face as Mrs. Granger nodded and shut the door.

"Phew, that was a close one," Hermione said, her voice scratchy.

"Remind me again why we are staying at your parents' place for the weekend?"

"Because you love me," she smiled softly.

I nodded, surrendering, "You should feel lucky."

She grabbed me and reconnected our lips and my heart beat faster when I felt her smile against my lips.

We broke apart and she whispered in my ear, "I do."

* * *

**And 3, 2, 1 *swoon***

**Dammit, I just adore this pairing. Tres genial (:**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, review.  
**


	10. Journey

**J is for Journey.**

**Inspired by: Too Easy - OneRepublic. Love the song.**

_Autumn wind turns again_  
_ The days are warm, start to fade_  
_ All that's here is still the same_  
_ Memories fall like rain_

**Okay, read it. Enjoy.**_  
_

* * *

The train clicked over the tracks, creating a continuous thudding sound that was so disturbing that it kept me from my attempt at sleep.

I look out the window at the Scottish countryside and the fading, autumn leaves. The rain was pouring steadily against the window and it was steaming up at my close range, my knees up at my chest and my cloak wrapped tightly around my body.

I heard the roll of the apartment door and looked up to see Granger walk in slowly, the bags underneath her eyes so evident that it stirred something, deep in the pit of my stomach. Was that sympathy? No, Draco Malfoy wasn't a sympathetic creature, in any way. He just wasn't.

She barely acknowledged him with a nod and sat on the opposite seat from him, crossing her legs and resting her head on the window, her eyes looking wistfully out the window, her white teeth gently biting her lip.

Draco blinked and looked away; he shouldn't be watching her this closely. He wondered why she was so tired.

"I heard you got Head Boy," came her quiet voice.

"Yeah. You got Head Girl, big surprise," I said sarcastically.

She smiled, "Don't say I don't deserve it."

My smile faded, "I know that you deserve it a hell of a lot more than I deserve being Head Boy. In fact, I don't deserve it at all."

"You do," she said, "You've got good grades and when you get past the house rivalry prejudice and all that, you're not that bad."

"Thanks Granger, I suppose that means a lot coming from you."

"And you changed sides. That takes courage, knowing that you might be disliked even by the side that you're joining. You joined the light side, the prevailing side."

"Too late," my voice cracked.

She stood up and sat next to me, her small body omitting a warmth that made my skin tingle. Her pale, small hand reached for mine and she clasped them both, looking up with an intensity that would make Weaselbee cower.

Outside the window, the fiery autumn leaves fell, and the bright green pastures whizzed by, the rain still pouring on, as our journey neared its end.

But another journey was just beginning.

* * *

**There probably won't be an update for a few days. Desole.**

**Review, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease.  
**


	11. Kids

**Short. Sorry. L will be up in a hour, maybe. (:**

* * *

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about kids?"

"Kids? I don't know."

"I think we should have some…,"

"What?"

"Just think about it."

-

"Draco!" Hermione whined.

"What?"

"I'm hungry. Can you cook me some chicken please?"

"It's the middle of the night Hermione, go back to sleep."

He heard a sniffle.

"Are you crying?"

The sniffle turned into a sob, and then the floodgates burst, Hermione clinging to Draco's shirt. His arms went around her quickly and his forehead puckered as he frowned, wondering what was going on with Hermione.

-

"Draco?"

"Yes hunny?"

"Darling, we need to talk."

She bit her lip and the tears fell. Then she smiled, "I'm pregnant."

There was a beat of silence, followed by a 'whoop' of joy and giggles as Draco picked Hermione up and kissed her, spinning her around.

-

"Draco?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Draco sighed; it was too late for this, "Not again!"

* * *

**Go on, flam-... *yawn* m-... *yawn* I'm so tir-... *yawn***

**Oh no, my 'E' k-...-y *yawn* has giv-...****-n*****yawn* up on m-... *yawn*.**

**_Boo62_, you w_r_ right. *sigh/yawn***


	12. Lucky

**L is for Lucky.**

**This was entered into a LJ comp at DMHG_challenge. Didn't get any where, but loved it! (:  
**

* * *

They met again, years after they had last seen each other.

He had changed, she had evolved.

They had their troubles at first, he was the Slytherin Bad Boy and she was the Gryffindor Princess. But as the saying goes: "Opposites Attract."

Maybe that's how they stumbled upon each other again. It most likely was coincidence, but sometimes when they looked back on their re-meeting, they like to think it was a bit more than a surprise. It could've been kismet, or it could've been fate giving them a push in the right direction.

But maybe they were just lucky.

* * *

**You like?**

**Ch 11 of An Aberration is up! (:  
**


	13. Meteors and Mediator

**M is for Meteors and Mediator. Couldn't decided which really.**

**I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been super *busy* -cough- LAZY.**

**So, what do you think?  
**

* * *

"Would you just give it a rest you two?" Harry yelled over the commotion, his fingers sweeping through Ginny's hair slowly, trying to calm her, "Just because you're always at each others throats don't mean that you have to ruin our evening for it! Get over it!"

"If you're so annoyed with it, them why are you in _our_ heads common room, eh? If was don't want to hear us, oh might boy-who-lived, then leave!" Malfoy shouted.

"Oi Malfoy, stop having a go at Harry! He's just trying to be the **mediator** in this fight, so that isn't your cue to yell at him! And why were you in my room in the first place?" Hermione inquired, her eyes blazing like red hot **meteors.**

"Well _sorry_ Granger for not being perfectly tuned into your best friend's actions. And I found you in my room last week, so I had a freebie!"

"A freebie? Is that what you call sneaking into my room and stealing my favourite pair of lingerie? Because I call that being a freakin' pervert!"

Their shouting had alerted everyone who had been walking through the corridors, so by now there was quite a crowd gathering in the head's common room, most mouths open and some even placing bets on who would win the fight – most in Hermione's favour of course.

"Well you took my favourite quidditch jersey, didn't you? And now you wear it all the time!"

* * *

Now, what we don't know is that Hermione and Draco have a secret language between themselves, so as not to alert their friends or peers of their secret relationship. The real versions go a bit like this:

_If you're so annoyed with it, them why are you in our heads common room, eh? If was don't want to hear us, oh might boy-who-lived, then leave!_

**Why can you just get the hell out of here so that I can kiss my girlfriend and do naughty things with her?**

_Oi Malfoy, stop having a go at Harry! He's just trying to be the mediator in this fight, so that isn't your cue to yell at him! And why were you in my room in the first place?_

**Draco, just because we're going to go at it like bunnies when they leave, doesn't mean that you can try and get more of me by kicking them out!**

_Well sorry Granger for not being perfectly tuned into your best friend's actions. And I found you in my room last week, so I had a freebie!_

**Gorgeous**** I'm sorry but I love you so much and I want you so bad! Do you want to go in my room tonight? We were in your room last week.**

_A freebie? Is that what you call sneaking into my room and stealing my favourite pair of lingerie? Because I call that being a freakin' pervert!_

**Sure babe and I'm going to wear my favourite pair of lingerie is that all right with you? Its ****that green lacy one.**

_Well you took my favourite quidditch jersey, didn't you? And now you wear it all the time!_

**Damn, you look so hot ****that and you look hot in my quidditch jersey when you wear it all the time. You never have to give it back, keep it!**

**

* * *

**

But really no one else knew this, so they weren't any the wiser really.

The fight, or the verbal foreplay, continued.

"A pervert? You're the pervert who's always ogling me when I come down-,"

(_I love it when you just walk around in your sexy Slytherin boxers! I want to-)_

"STOP!" Ginny yelled, "I can smell the sexual tension from here and I can speak 'secret relationship' language, so just go on and fucking kiss her Malfoy!"

And he did.

* * *

Neshaaa-Malfoy **this is dedicated to you, because you're so freakin' amazing.**

**So, who likes? I did try and write an "m" but the story twisted and it has become a chapter of 'An Aberration."**

**Haha, WHOOPS! (:  
**


	14. No

**I love, love, LOVE this one. It just came to me.**

**I had auditions today, I got two extra callbacks and I'll tell you when the cast list is up! (: I think I did well... (At least everyone is applauding me, so..?)  
**

* * *

There are many ways that one could decline an offer. There's the subtle hint that you don't want to be near them, there's the reluctant one because you already have something planned. And then there's the one where you're just too damn stubborn to give in.

**The indignant no.**

"Granger, come with me to Hogwarts on Saturday."

"No."

**The forceful no.**

"Granger, meet me by the Great Hall at nine tomorrow? We'll go for a walk."

"No!"

**The confused no.**

"Gra- Hermione, come to the Christmas Ball with me?"

"No…, I-I already have a date."

**The educational no.**

"Hermione, study with me in the Library tomorrow?"

"No."

**The stubborn no.**

"Hermione, sit with me at lunch? There's hardly anyone here these holidays."

"No."

**The exhausted no.**

"Hermione can you-,"

"No."

**The surrendering no.**

"Hermione, be my Valentine?"

"…N-,"

He silenced her with his lips.

And then there's the giving in; the surrender. After all of this work, there's only one word you want to hear.

"Marry me Hermione?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Aw! See why I love it? Please, review.**

**Hopefully another piece will be up soon, I might even write it tomorrow in French, because you guys are awesome enough to deserve it! (:**

**Peace. Love. Twilight. Glee. DRAMIONE! (:  
**


	15. Once

**Inspired by _Dairire. _This is dedicated to you! (:**

**Chris has moved on. I need to too. It hurts right now.  
**

* * *

"Tell me a story Hermione," Draco said.

"What type of story?"

"A fairytale."

She raised her eyebrow, but said nothing; pausing only to choose her story before she began, a wry smile on her face.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a princess named Hermione. She had seven dwarf friends and she was destined to fall asleep when she turned sixteen, only to be awoken by the right shoe on her foot.

"One day she sat on a pea and was given three wishes, but before she could say anything she disappeared because it was midnight. Then she was found in her pumpkin carriage and her handsome Prince Charming Draco saved her and put the shoe on her foot.

"Then she woke up and they lived happily ever after."

"Wait, that's all wrong Hermione! You got them mixed up!" Draco exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, they're just fairytales Draco," she laughed softly.

There was a moment of silence before Draco spoke, "But sometimes, fairytales are better than reality. Sometimes it's easier to live in a world of play and make believe instead of a world with war and fighting. Because I'd rather close my eyes and imagine that we're together and happily married than stand out on that desolate battlefield and watch as the blood of our friends run into the ground, their bodies long since warm. Because anywhere is better than here."

It was quiet and, all they could hear was the crackle of the fire.

"I know Draco," Hermione whispered, "I know."

* * *

**I am the Duck in Alice of Wonderland (The Musical Version). Okay, are all of you thinking 'WTF?' because I am too.**

**Can anyone tell me if the duck has a lot of lines? :/**


	16. Perfect

**Hey guys! Guess what? IT'S THE WEEKEND! (:**

**Aah, and yet I'd never thought I'd reach it without dying from an overload, LOL.**

**P is for Perfect, something I'll never be.**

**Oh and I don't own Harry Potter. Pssh, what kind of world do you live in?  
**

* * *

"Why isn't life perfect?" I asked Draco as we lay in bed one night, our hands clasped together tightly.

"Well why should it be? It wouldn't have been a challenge at all. We wouldn't have learnt from our mistakes and we probably wouldn't even be together."

"True," I whispered softly.

"Nothing is perfect; it merely seems perfect. Relationships aren't perfect, bakers aren't perfect, lawyers aren't perfect, teachers aren't perfect. They may have a perfect imagery on the outside, but there's always something inside that puts them in the exact same boat as us. We've made mistakes, told lies, and done things that are wrong, but we still keep going," Draco said, "And do you know what? I think..., I like being imperfect."

I sighed, "Well we're perfect – almost anyway. We've got friends, we've got each other. We have a great living situation and we have _love_. So what, we've done bad things, made terrible choices. But that's all in the past now."

There was a moment of still, calm silence before I spoke again.

"Oh, and there's one more thing we have."

"What's that?"

"A baby," I breathed out.

Then he smiled ecstatically, - letting out a laugh that was so joyful it made my heart soar - and pulled me close, planting kisses across my faces and making me feel as if in that moment, everything was were it was supposed to be and all of it, every single part of life as it was, was perfect.

Well, as perfect as anything could ever really be, anyway.

* * *

**Kinda cute. Kinda.**

**So I'm surprised at how well this A-Z thing is actually working out! I might have to keep going! (:**

**Review, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase.  
**


	17. Queen

**I'm sorry, this is some of my hurt coming out.**

**Next time? R: Reunion. Sequel to Draco & Hermione. (:  
**

* * *

You said you loved me. You said I was beautiful. You said you wanted to marry me.

But only now do we realize that you lied.

I thought you had changed, that you had repented for your sins. You had changed sides and were absolutely charming, what could I do but fall for you? There were moments where you would hold my hand and look so deep into my eyes; those moments were times I wanted to hold onto forever.

But things change, don't they? Maybe you were like that all along, or maybe you just changed you mind. Change: The thing that brought me down.

And you put me up on a pedestal like a fucking queen and you showered me with gifts which I didn't need and then you finally found the way to get to me.

You stole my heart.

Sweet whisperings in my ear, little notes left everywhere I turned and kisses on the forehead were just the beginning; you became full out devoted to me and I thought it was real. I fell in love with you, and I thought you had fallen in love with me.

But every Queen has to end her reign sometimes, everything and every word has an end to it. Maybe I still have a tiny space for you in my heart, but when trust is broken it's so _damn hard_ to repair.

I'm no Queen; I'm far from it.

And damn, you're certainly no King.

Now? Now we match.

* * *

**Okay, so one swear word. I like it, actually.**

**Can we get to 100 reviews? Nearly 10,000 hits! (:  
**


	18. Reunion

**Desole! Je suis en retard parce que j'etais mallard. Sorry! I am late because I was sick. (I know, no excuse, but...)**

**Ooh, the long awaited final installment of the Draco & Hermione saga. Get ready to smile (:  
**

* * *

When the letter fell through my mail slot exactly one week and two days ago, I dismissed it by throwing it on the counter, sure that it would merely just be another bill or some type of junk mail.

I didn't even notice it again until I went into the kitchen to cook dinner, my eyes barely glancing at it.

Then I froze; I knew that handwriting so, _so _well.

The letter was off the counter and in my hands faster than you could blink, the opening torn and I was seated on the chair closest to me, my hands shaking.

Then I pulled the corner and the letter fell out, into my lap. I took one shaking breath and picked up the soft, off-white parchment that I was sure that would contain the path my future would take; it had all come down to this.

And then I read.

* * *

It was raining again, the heavy, dark clouds overshadowing the house and the wind making the branches scratch against the windows. The dark brown leaves swirled around and the water collected in puddles on the concrete outside.

It was cold, but I couldn't care less.

The doorbell had rung and I had reluctantly pulled myself from my warm, cozy bed and went to open the door – cursing whoever it was.

And there you were on the doorstep, your platinum hair dripping wet and your suit soaked through – your only suitcase sitting at your feet.

In that moment; that single, undying moment nothing mattered. The rain that would soak me the second I walked out of the house – didn't matter. The cold that could harm my health – didn't matter.

Nothing mattered but you, and as your grey eyes locked with mine and that heartbreaking smile appeared on your face my heart seemed to beat again – I felt whole.

I gave one choked sob and launched myself at you, your arms coming around me and the rain disguising the traitor tears that fell down my face. And then your lips were on mine, breathing that fire back into me and filling my heart with love.

"I love you," you whispered, "God; I love you so damn much. I'm so, so sorry Hermione. Please, forgive me?"

I looked at you and smiled the first real smile I had omitted in months, "I love you. There's nothing to forgive," I kissed you again, "_Nothing at all_."

* * *

**So, you like? **

**We only need eight review to reach 100! 100th reviewer will get the next drabble dedicated to them (:**

Much love and kisses, ZT. (:


	19. She isn't yours

**Dedicated to **QueenRey **because you were my 100th reviewer! Thank you, and to everyone who reviewed! (:**

**This is a 100 word drabble that I entered for DMHG challenge a few months ago. Prompt: Truth.  
**

* * *

Author: zzzooe.  
Title: She Isn't Yours.  
Rating: General  
Warnings: Hermione!cheating

Rose Weasley. Her blonde ringlets, sharp aristocratic features, artistic talent and flawless speech. That smirk, _so_ familiar. Hermione's soft, brown eyes. Nothing of his. _Nothing._

The truth hurts. It cuts at your heart and nags in your ear, day in and day out, like a thousand sharp knives, taunting and teasing. The truth drives you insane.

"Tell me," I hissed, seeing red.

"She isn't yours Ron," Hermione sobbed, "I'm so _sorry_."

"Sorry isn't enough to take it back, it isn't enough!" I yell.

I give one dejected sob; breaking. Often, the truth hurts so _damn _much, you want to die.

* * *

**Does anyone like? **

**Go on, flame me. I dare you! (:**


	20. Technology

**Another DMHG challenge.**

**Prompt: Amazing.  
**

* * *

Hermione had always thought it amusing watching Draco puzzle over Muggle technology.

_"What does this one do?"_

His jaw would drop and his eyes widen, wondering over the things that muggles could come up with. It was such a beautiful, vulnerable sight to behold.

_"How about this one?"_

Ultimately, she was saddened that every morning she would explain everything, but repeatedly he would forget everything overnight.

Alzheimer's was the only heartbreaking explanation.

And yet, he astounded her by remembering who she was every time.

"How do you remember only me?" she asked every morning.

"_Because you're too amazing to forget_."

* * *

**Go on, flame me. I dare you!**

**(:  
**


	21. U & I

**Desole, encore. This one's a tad cheesy - whoops! (:**

**Any ideas for V?  
**

* * *

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

Hermione turned and frowned from her comfy seat in their shared dormitory, as Draco Malfoy looked down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Can I have a map please? Because I just got lost in your eyes."

"Okay, what are you up to now, Malfoy?" Hermione laughed.

"Do you have a fever or something, because you're pretty hot!"

Hermione spluttered, "Are you using _Muggle_ pick-up lines on me?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt," she asked.

"When you fell from heaven, 'cause you're an angel."

"What is up with you Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed, what was even going on here?

"Are you a parking ticket?"

"Huh?"

"Because you've got _fine_ written all over you!"

Draco turned and sat down next to Hermione, crossing his legs in front of him. He slowly leant closer to Hermione, until he was barely an inch away.

"I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away."

And then he kissed her softly, his lips dancing a pattern on hers and his arm wrapping around her.

"Draco…," Hermione breathed, "I love you."

They broke apart and Draco frowned, "You ruined it Hermione! And we were doing so well!"

Hermione just laughed and turned to sit on Draco's lap, "It doesn't matter. Did you _know_ how corny you sounded? Where did you even get those?"

"Internet."

"Wow, I really have introduced you to the Muggle world, haven't I?"

Draco smiled and nodded, "Father will be turning over in his grave right now!"

"Well let him," Hermione breathed, "'Cause I've got you."

"Yeah, I know."

It was quiet for a while, Hermione just sitting on Draco's lap and leaning against him, listening to the beat of his heart.

"Wait, I think you have something in your eye. Nope, it's just a sparkle."

Hermione groaned, "Here we go again!"

"I think I can die happy now, 'cause I've just seen a piece of heaven."

"Why did I even marry you, Draco?"

"I think it could be because you love me," Draco laughed.

"You're so handsome that you made me forget my pickup line."

"Ooh, so now you get into it! I thought you said they were cheesy."

"Does it matter?"

Draco laughed and shook his head, "Nothing else matters anymore."

And believe me, he wasn't lying.

* * *

**So, what likes?**

**Thank you all for your reviews, they spur me on! We've hit 13,000 hits - can we make it 15,000?**

**Much love, kisses AND THE NEW ECLIPSE MOVIE!, zzzooe. x  
**


	22. Vulture

**Oh my goodness guys, only 4 more to go! :'(**

**Wow, I've grown attached to these.**

**V is for Vulture.  
**

* * *

Call me whatever you want – mudblood, bookworm, prude. I don't care, I've had worse than you calling me a bunch of letters strung together to make a word, I _know_ better than to take it to heart. **But I do.**

But if there's one thing I wish and hope that you will never do, just don't tell me hate me; because it would break my heart. **But you might.**

I know I shouldn't like you. The way your blond hair shines in the light and the way your mouth quirks up more on the right than the left. The way you hate scum like me and you will never waste your time on someone who your father would detest and your mother would find strange. That you wouldn't ever like me anyway. **And you won't.**

But sometimes, people can't help it. I mean sure, Ron's been one of my best friends for years and I did have a crush on him, but sometimes I feel more charged around you – like maybe we could have an intelligent conversation. **But we won't.**

And _oh_ you make me feel so vulnerable, when I'm around you. The way you look, the way you treat me and those feelings make me want to blurt my emotions out to you, just yell and scream and burst into tears, to tell you that I really do love you. **But I won't. **

And you're like a vulture, preying on my life.

"Granger. Silly little mudblood Granger."

Don't say you hate me. **Just don't.**

**

* * *

**

**A bit down, but don't worry, I'm over my little sad bit like 'Queen'.**

**Go on, flame me. _I dare you._**

**Much love and kisses - zzzooe.x (:  
**


	23. Wednesday

**Heya guys! Sorry for the wait, I had to wait for the votes to get in.**

**Another DMHG challenge piece. Prompt: Divination.**

**(Its only Wednesday if you squint.)  
**

* * *

Hermione walked out of Divination class and sighed; her head was pounding.

"That woman's going to be the death of me," she whispered into silence.

"Sounds like we've something in common, Granger. What a shame."

"Malfoy?"

"How nice of you to notice."

_Feelings – lifetimes? – explo__ding between them – hearts reaching. Something occurring; clandestine and impossible._

Hermione gasped, flashing memories replaying the encounter from barely days ago – only 48 hours separation.

"Don't think about it Granger, it's easier that way."

She nodded, repressing emotions.

It was just a moment – a stolen moment; there was nothing she could do anymore. It ended here.

* * *

**Not my best, but oh well. I'll let you bet the judge of that! (:**

**Wah, only three more!**

**Much love and kisses - zzzooe.x  
**


	24. X Marks the Spot

**Dedicated to _SimonandJeanetteAreBest_ because she gave me this idea! Thank you.**

**Guess what? Its my birthday! I am officially fifteen. (:  
**

* * *

She was shivering violently by the time she heard him whisper her name, his hot breath raising the hairs on her neck. His arm came around her and hauled her to her feet.

"Come on Granger," he whispered in her ear. "Let's get inside and get you warm."

She almost tried to refuse his help, but the warmth that seemed to radiate from him drew her in like a bear to a beehive. His arms were open, and she stumbled into them, his strong limbs lifting her and holding her close to his body; no hesitation or disgust at all.

His feet made barely any sound on the snow as her walked faster and faster to his nearby house, her breaths slowing and pupils dilating.

"Come on Granger, stay with me. We're almost there."

She was still shivering, the warmth not affecting the cold she had been laying in for the past ten minutes or so, before he noticed her.

"W-what do you want M-Malfoy?" she stuttered as they entered his home.

He was silent for a while, laying her down the couch and getting out his wand, determined to save her. But healing spells would do no good, she was doomed.

"X marks the spot," he spoke softly in her ear, lifting one pale finger and tracing an 'X' just across her heart.

She took one more shuddering breath and then was gone, along with half of his heart. He reached over silently and kissed her lips, sliding her eyes shut.

Then he looked out the window and watched the bright red patch on the snow, while the tears ran down his face. The blood dried on his hands.

* * *

**So, who likes? Only two more to go... sad! :(**

**Much love, kisses and birthday wishes,**

**zzzooe.x  
**


	25. You

**Hello, my fellow fanfiction-ers!  
How is life for everyone? Sorry for the delay, I have been in hospital. **

**Y is for You.  
**

* * *

I looked up at the stars, and I thought I saw his star. Draconis, it was called. It ran in the Malfoy family, to have star names as their own – Andromeda was a clear show of that. The dark night sky seemed to welcome me with outstretched fingers, and a cool wind blew across the empty landscape.

Believe it or not, I had been thinking about Draco Malfoy an awful lot recently. He seemed to be everywhere I turned, in Diagon Alley or in book stores that I visited. In the art gallery I travelled to last week.

His eyes were on mine and they would pierce me, like he wanted to say something. But he never did, his mouth stayed closed and when he walked barely inches from my, it was sent my heart racing – and I didn't know why.

Maybe I didn't want to…

But him being here now, was definitely more than coincidence. He was standing barely a metre away from me in black robes that swirled around him ominously. His blonde hair stood out in the dark surroundings and my eyes locked with him.

He smiled.

"Um, Malfoy?" I asked, wanting to be polite.

"Hello, Granger."

"Ur, What can I do for you?"

He seemed to pause again, making that same face her always make when we saw each other – like there was something hanging on his tongue, just waiting to be said.

Taking a deep breath he started, "I-I wanted to thank you."

There was a moment of silence, in which I processed the request slowly.

"Okay," I whispered. "For what?"

"For saving my life, in the battle. W-we both know if it was the other way round, well."

"You wouldn't have done the same…," I trailed off.

"I wouldn't have expected that."

"But that's what sets us apart, Malfoy. I would and you wouldn't."

"You can call me Draco, if you don't mind."

"Okay, so call me Hermione."

We nodded at that, and then there was silence.

"Would you mind if I took you out to dinner? To thank you, you know."

_What?_ My mind screamed. _What does he want?_

"You," Draco breathed, staring so deeply into my eyes it's as if he was reading all my deepest, darkest secrets.

I smiled, for the first time in many days. So when he took me out to dinner and kissed me, I didn't make a fuss. Because he wanted me – for what I was.

* * *

**Only one more left - this saddens me! But fear not, there is planned to be Draco and Hermione 0-9 numbers!  
**

**What do think about that?**

**Much love and kisses, zzzooe. x  
**

on besoin connais pas ça


	26. Zeal

**Happy Birthday to Darire - with hope that 'he' will stumble across your path someday; all my love.**

**Z is for Zeal.  
**

**This is the last, and what I believe to be the best.  
I will press that 'complete' button and think of all my readers and reviewers.**

Thank you - I couldn't have done it alone.  


* * *

A hand outstretched – waiting to be filled. It was heartfelt and of close whispered debates, lips moistened with low, melancholy music playing throughout a room.

The sun filtering through bright, green trees and the summer air sweeping around like a graceful ballerina. The laughs of jokes told and the sweet words that passed through parted lips. The butterflies that swooped through the long grasses and of white, long dresses that fell in waves, just like her hair.

It was beauty at its natural state, of smiles and love-filled eyes and the promises of endless days together. An unspoken vow to be together, _forever._

But the piano, now, is drenched in the thick dust of years past. Each hand is empty, although sometimes yearning to be clench again with that same unwavering adoration. The white dresses hide in the back of her wardrobe and he never visits those same green trees, for fear of the tears that threaten to overflow.

That is heartbreak at its finest.

So where has it gone? Like they way that the leaves darken and fall in autumn, creating a woven path of crumpled thoughts. Or did it drift away like a message in a bottle, curving away in the tide. A room full with silence and the heavy weight that hangs on his shoulders.

He dares not play the piano again.

Yet they continue on with their lives, although without the usual zeal. Once in a while their minds cross over the summer that was, his hair whiter than the bright shine of the sun, and her brown eyes, that were deeper than any ocean. Their hands entwined and the hangings of the words around them, clutching onto the droplets of love in the air.

_I will love you forever._

Then the tears that fall, spilling over their eyelashes and cascading slowly onto each cheek; breaking. The lips that keep silent and hold in the words that bubble underneath. Of Draco and Hermione, a love that was and yet is no longer; the truth that they couldn't deny any longer.

Words of love never pass through their lips again, and every star whispers their condolences.

And every night, they dream of holding hands underneath that bright, green tree in an everlasting summer; of the love between Draco and Hermione.

Beauty has passed.

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
